1. Technical Field
This invention is generally related to the technical field of security systems and devices for objects and more specifically related to the technical field of security systems and devices for personal items, portable items, oddly or unusually shaped items, and items for which security systems and devices do not presently exist.
2. Prior Art
Each year, thousands of valuable personal items (objects) such as musical instruments, firearms, and bicycles are lost, misplaced, or stolen, and most of these items are never recovered and returned to their rightful owners. Many of these objects are one of a kind, custom-made, specialty or of sentimental value, objects that cannot be easily or readily replaced. There currently is no means for securing these types of objects in a manner that when attached to an object renders the object unusable for its intended use, and, when activated by motion or other provided means, transmits location information and other information regarding the object to which it is attached, yet does not alter or damage the article when attaching or removing the securing means.
Locking mechanisms are available that attempt to prevent use or removal of an object. These mechanisms are not capable of providing location or identity information, thus they are not useful in helping to recover an object that is lost, misplaced or stolen. There also are various types of active and passive radio tags that can be attached to objects or embedded into objects. When activated, these tags are capable of transmitting data over short distances. In an active tag, the tag is transmitting data, and when in the proximity of a data reader, the data can be directed to the reader. In a passive tag, the tag merely contains data, and when in the proximity of a reader, the reader is capable of gathering the data from the tag. Irrespective of whether a tag is active or passive, a tag requires a separate reader device in close proximity to collect the data. Thus, a tag system is useless in relaying any information in the absence of a reader device in close proximity. Even where readers are present and in close proximity to the tags, tags do not provide precise location information, and once the object is removed from the close proximity to the reader, the location and identity of the object is no longer available. Consequently, these tags are virtually useless in helping actively recover an object. For those active tags that do not require a separate reader but instead are capable of transmitting data over various networks, these tags can be easily removed from an object thereby rendering them ineffective for security and recovery.
Additionally, for tags that are embedded into an object, the tag is required to be embedded either at the time of manufacture of the object or after the manufacture of the object. Manufacturers and artists of highly crafted musical instruments and other specialty, custom, or high value objects are reluctant to embed any foreign device, object or material into the object, thereby interfering with or otherwise violating the purity, integrity, or aesthetics of the object. Further, embedding a tag after manufacture often requires drilling or some other activity that alters the object from its original state, thereby also violating the purity, integrity, or aesthetics of the object. For many highly crafted and specialty objects, violating the original object in any way results in a decrease in value of the object and renders the object less desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and device for securing objects of value, which device does not damage the objects, which device can produce an audible alarm, and/or which device can communicate with a remote device for tracking the object and providing information regarding the objects location and/or status. It is to such a need and others that the present invention is directed.